


("Encounter at Farpoint")

by scap3goat (kriegswaffel)



Series: A variation in retrospect [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriegswaffel/pseuds/scap3goat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy missed the launch of the new Enterprise because he broke a couple of bones tripping over a toy. And he hasn’t been the most understanding of patients.</p>
            </blockquote>





	("Encounter at Farpoint")

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in Spiced Peaches XLI as "Encounter at Farpoint".

It was getting quiet and Leonard was still restless, as all the nights before as well. He didn't mind so much to stay at hospitals during the day, even as a patient, but he was used to going home at night. Earlier on Jen and Michael had visited, his great-granddaughter vehemently refusing to take him home early. It obviously didn't help that she had studied with the attending medical officer and they had talked.

Michael had just smiled softly and shrugged, a feature Leonard had noted in quite a few who’d been foolish enough to marry a McCoy.

Afterwards he'd only had a discussion with the attending again, her insisting that the massive osteosynthetic procedure he'd undergone had been a strain on his body and that they couldn't agree to release him in good conscience yet.

The door opened quietly and McCoy bit back a smile - he wasn't quite ready to let go of his grudge against the world yet.

Spock stepped up to his bed, the small form of a boy next to him.

"So you finally show up, huh?" McCoy asked and lifted his fingers to meet the ones held out to him.

"The ceremony for the launch of the Enterprise-D took up most of my time today."

Now Leonard scowled in earnest again. "Yes, of course. Don't mention that." Now, hadn't that been something he'd looked forward for months now? He hadn't missed the launch of the Enterprise-C and he'd enjoyed the sight of wide-eyed experienced officers fully aware of the size of shoes they were expected to fill now, even wider-eyed graduates who'd received their first posting and who'd been nervous enough without him telling them of the likes of the adventures a ship named Enterprise was destined to encounter. Yes, he'd been responsible for quite a few armpit stains that day and, while he wasn't a cruel man, he enjoyed seeing them cringe and shift nervously.

"Syrek wanted to speak with you," Spock deflected the topic.

Now the boy, only four years old, stepped up to the bed. "I'm sorry that you're in hospital grandpa Len. I did not mean for my carelessness to cause you injury."

If McCoy had ever put any blame on Syrek for tripping over one of his toys the look on his face would have melted his heart. He was still too young to be trained in any emotional control and so the regret and remorse showed clearly on his face, obviously blaming himself with the all the might of a child's innocent egocentric view of the world.

McCoy patted the spot on the bed next to him and Syrek climbed up on it without hesitation. "Now, I know that you didn't mean for me to break anything and I don't require an apology, but I accept it."

Syrek looked relieved and cuddled up to McCoy. Spock pulled close a chair and sat down, watching his bond-mate and grandchild with a soft expression. "T'Gai and Hyjil shall return shortly. Until then several have offered their assistance."

McCoy shook his head. "I don't mind looking after Syrek and T'Mai. Once these children working here see sense and let me go home."

"I assure you, Starfleet Medical does not employ underage officers."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "You know exactly what I mean. We'd saved this planet before their parents were even born! And they keep me here..."

"Because it is their profession to assess the time when it save for you to leave their care."

There was a long, emotional pause. "I really would have enjoyed today."

"And you have been missed. Commander Crusher inquired about your whereabouts, and although Captain Picard did not ask he seemed very interested in my answer to Commander Crusher's question."

McCoy laughed softly, remembering him as an impressionable Lieutenant.

They sat in silence until Spock noted that Syrek had fallen asleep, but McCoy only pulled the blanket up around the boy. "I don't mind. I'm just..." He looked away and sighed softly. Maybe those child doctors were a little right after all, he was exhausted. "Will you just stay a while?"

"Of course, k'diwa," replied Spock and placed a hand over McCoy's.

With the soft buzz of their bond ringing through him Leonard fell asleep, feeling content for the first time in days.


End file.
